1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a suture holding case and is more particularly concerned with a disposable holder or case which will dispose a normal supply of sutures and needles in a readily available position for a surgical operation.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In surgical operations a large number of various types and sizes of sutures must be readily available to the surgeon. Such sutures are usually individually packaged with certain sutures, having no needle and other sutures being prethreaded to the needle. It is the duty of one of the nurses to count these needles, both before and after the operation to assure that all needles are accounted for.
During the operation, the nurse must from time-to-time supply the surgeon with appropriate sutures as the occasion arises. Thus, the burden is upon a nurse to arrange the sutures and their needles in appropriate organization so that a prescribed suture is readily available, when needed.
Numerous racks and holders have been suggested for this purpose. None of these, to my knowledge, have had wide acceptance. Such prior art devices are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,105,115; 3,280,971; 1,382,715; 3,338,401; 2,128,701; 3,861,521; 2,692,676; 3,985,227.
Such prior art devices are complex and difficult to use and do not dispose the sutures for ready and immediate access by the nurse.